


The Rise of a Legend

by Biowarenerd



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkwardness, Canon-Typical Violence, Colonist (Mass Effect), Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mix of Paragon and Renegade, One who doesn't know what he is doing at all, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Retelling, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shep is an ass at times, Vanguard (Mass Effect), Violence, War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biowarenerd/pseuds/Biowarenerd
Summary: John is just a soldier. Its all he's ever known. Go here, shoot the bad guys, go there and shoot the bad guys, and repeat. Occasionally push a button or two to mix it up. But after Eden Prime, his whole life suddenly changes and now the galaxy looks to him to have all the answers. To be the hero. Well thats some shoddy luck on the galaxy's part; it gets to have a front row seat to John making it up as he goes. At least he has a good crew of professionals to help him...they're all as crazy as he is, aren't they? Yup. The world is doomed.
Relationships: Eventual pairing - Relationship, Male Shepard/To be Announced, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Too Cool for Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty this going to be a retelling of the Mass Effect trilogy but with my own personal spin and shenanigans thrown into it. And as of right now, I don't know who John will end up with. I'm thinking of just letting it all happen naturally. Chapter lengths will vary. So strap in for a wild ride! As this is most likely going to be a very long story, maybe even longer than my Dragon age Dreams That Matter story haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to let me know your thoughts!

CHAPTER ONE

The four were tired. It was late and they had been looking over countless potential Spectre candidates. Whoever they decided on, would hopefully become the first human Spectre. 

“Nihlus, you look like you want to say something?” Captain David Anderson asked. He asked just to make conversation. It was uncomfortably quiet in the room and the silence was getting to him. 

Nihlus nodded as he looked over a file. David smiled when he saw the file’s name. 

“I nominate John Shepard. Your second in command.” The Turian said. 

Hackett nodded as well. “Hmm, yes. Shepard is a fine soldier.”

Ambassador Udina raised his eye. “What’s his background?”

Nihlus looked back at the file, reading it over quickly to make sure. “Shepard? He grew up in the colonies.”

David nodded. “You’ve clearly done your homework, Nihlus. Shepard knows how tough life can be out there. His family was killed when slavers attacked Mindoir.”

Admiral Hackett grunted, leaning back in his chair. “And he proved himself during the Blitz. Held off enemy forces single handedly on the ground until reinforcements could arrive.”

“He’s the only reason Elysium is still standing.” David added.

Udina scratched his chin. “Well we can’t doubt his courage.” 

David stood, looking at those around him. “I've served with him for a while now and I can honestly say that he’s one of a kind. Humanity needs a hero. And Shepard is the best we’ve got.”

Udina cleared his throat. “Are we all in agreement? Nominate Shepard as a Spectre?” When everyone nodded, he got up. “Alright. I’ll go make the call.”

“Hey, Shepard! Wake up! Captain wants everyone on standby as we go through the relay. Pressley’s voice called out from the other side of the door, jostling John awake. 

He groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up from his bed. He had been in the middle of a now shortened nap. In his dream, he had been about to win the Biotiball championship. Which was odd because he had never played a game of biotiball in his life. 

John forced himself to get out of bed. He threw on a shirt, rolling his tired muscles as he did so.  _ Another hour of sleep would have been nice. _

“Shepard, did you he—.”

John cut Pressley off before the man could shout more. “I’m up!” That man has absolutely no patience. 

John opened the door to his room and stepped out, frowning at Pressley. “Next time, just knock.”

Pressley grinned. “And miss the chance to use my great outside voice?”

John shook his head, grinning back. “True. It  _ is  _ pretty great. When it isn’t being directed at me at least.”

Pressley laughed. “Go on and get up to the bridge. I’ll meet you there after I finish checking that no one else is napping.”

John gave a salute jokingly and headed up to the command deck. He could hear Joker on the comms as he made his way towards the bridge. “The Arcturus Prime relay is within range. Initiating transmission sequence. We’re connected: calculating transit mass and destination. Relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector. All stations secure for transit. The board is green. Approach run has begun. Hitting the relay in three...two...one.” 

John reaches the bridge just as Joker finished and the Normandy shot off through the relay. John stayed back a little bit as the Spectre, Nihlus, was standing behind Joker and Kaiden. 

“All systems green,” Joker was saying. “Drift just under 1500 K.”

“1500 K is good. Your captain will be pleased.” Nihlus said before turning on his heel and leaving, giving a nod to John as he passed. 

Nihlus has been flying with them for almost a week now. The Turian, although still serious like most Turians, was a little more down to Earth. John didn’t know what to think about him. He swore that Nihlus kept ‘accidentally’ bumping into him for some reason. 

John stepped up behind Joker and Kaiden as the two manned the helm of the ship. 

Joker snorted. “I hate that guy.”

Kaiden looked over at the pilot. “Nihlus gave you a compliment...so you hate him?”

“You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That’s good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that’s incredible! Besides. Spectres are trouble. I don’t like having him on board. Call me paranoid.”

Kaiden shook his head. “You’re paranoid. The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment.”

“Yeah, that’s the official story,” scoffed Joker. “But only an idiot believes the official story.”

John grinned. “You always believe the worst. Then you won’t be surprised when it all goes to hell. Which is usually does.”

“Well, bad feelings are an occupational hazard. Especially you big shooter types. But we don’t go anywhere unless there’s a good reason, so what are we doing here?” Joker muttered. 

“Joker! Status report!” Anderson suddenly said over the comm. 

“Uh, we just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid.” Joker said.

“Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime.”

“Aye aye.” Joker said. Then to an aside to the others, he chuckled. “Captain better brace himself. I think Nihlus was heading his way.” 

John raised an eye, grinning. The comm was still on.

Anderson cleared his throat. “He’s already here, Lieutenant.” 

Joker winced as John and Kaiden laughed. “That was such an intelligent move, Joker. Really, I’m in awe.” John teased.

Joker grunted. 

Anderson said one last thing before he turned the comm off. “Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing.”

Joker snickered. “You get that, Commander?”

John shook his head. “Great. He sounds like he’s mad.”

“Pfft. Is it just me or does the Captain always sound a little pissed off.” Joker asked.

Kaiden chuckled. “Only when he’s talking to you, Joker.”

John snorted with laughter as he left the two of them and headed to the comm/briefing room, nodding a greeting to Doctor Chakwas and Jenkins as he passed them. He opened the door to the comm room and stepped inside, surprised to see that only Nihlus was standing there. Anderson was probably still on his way.

Nihlus turned around and nodded a greeting as John walked over to him. “Commander Shepard. I was hoping you’d be here first. It will give us a chance to talk.”

John raised an eye. “What about? Got some juicy gossip you want to share? Wait, was this all a ruse to get me alone with you, you sly dog you! Ahh yeah, it’s always the strong silent types that surprise you. Well I have to say Nihlus, I’m flattered. Really, I am. But I’m going to have to decline your advances as you lack certain attributes I happen to fancy.”

Nihlus groaned, looking up at the ceiling. “Spirits. I sincerely hope you take your work more seriously than this.”

“Most of the time.” John said with a grin.

Nihlus’ mandibles twitched. “Anyway, I’m interested in this world we are going to—Edim Prime. I’ve heard it’s quite beautiful.”

John shrugged, leaning up against one of the chairs in the room. “I’ve heard it’s a paradise. But I don’t buy it; no so called paradise is ever as good as it appears to be.”

Nihlus nodded as he crossed his arms. “Yes...a paradise. Serene. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn’t it? Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it, really?”

“What’s your point? Trying to decide where to retire?” John asked.

“Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?”

John peered at Nihlus cautiously. The Turian’s words almost sounded like threats. 

Before he could say anything though, the door to the meeting room slid open and Anderson stepped inside. “I think it’s about time we told the Commander what’s really going on.” Anderson said to Nihlus as he walked up to them. 

Nihlus nodded in agreement and turned back to John. “This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run.”

John snorted. “Well that’s obvious. I figured there was something you weren’t telling us.”

“We’re making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That’s why we needed the stealth systems operational.” Anderson explained.

John rubbed his chin. He didn’t like that he hadn’t been told earlier but he held his tongue. He respected Anderson and if Anderson had decided not to tell him, then chances are there was a valid reason. “What’s the payload, Captain? Getting some groceries for the Alliance?”

The corner of Anderson’s mouth twitched in a grin. “Not this time. A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon or artifact during an excavation. It was Prothean.”

“And I assume this beacon/artifact thing isn’t just like, an old Prothean flashlight or something? Ooo, maybe it’s a lovely old looking spoon! Now  _ that  _ would be well worth the trip.” John said with a grin. 

Anderson frowned. “This is big, Shepard. The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn’t have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study.”

Nihlus crossed his arms. “Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect every species in Council space.”

John nodded. So that’s why the Spectre was there. “Well it never hurts to have a few extra hands on board.”

Nihlus’ mandibles twitched, something that would definitely take John some getting used to. “The beacon’s not the only reason I’m here, Shepard.”

Anderson put his arms behind his back. “Nihlus wants to see you in action, Commander. He’s here to evaluate you.”

John peered at them both. “Evaluate me for what?”

Anderson cleared his throat. “The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. And the Spectres represent the Council’s power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come.”

John sighed. Part of him wasn’t liking where this was going. 

Nihlus walked in between the two humans and looked to John. “You held off an enemy assault during the Blitz single-handed. You showed not only courage but also incredible skill. That’s why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres.”

John grunted, scratching his chin. “I take it this is good for the Alliance.”

Anderson nodded enthusiastically. “Earth needs this, Shepard. And if ever needed a hero, you would be the first choice. We’re counting on you.”

John snickered. “No pressure then.”

“I need to see your skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together.” Nihlus said.

“You’ll be in charge of the ground team,” Anderson added. “Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission.”

John rolled his shoulders. “Just give the word, Captain.”

Anderson turned towards the door. “We should be getting close to Eden—.”

Joker’s voice suddenly sounded on the comm. “Captain! We’ve got a problem.”

“What is it, Joker?”

“Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!”

_ Well isn’t that just a cliche.  _ John thought as the three of them turned their attention to the wide monitor in the room. 

A video played of what John assumed was Eden Prime. It was probably a body camera or something on a soldier. Gunfire was sounding in the background as what appeared to be a small unit was fighting an unknown force. A woman wearing white armor ran up to the person holding the camera. The woman was clearly Alliance. She was holding an Avenger and shoved the camera’s owner to the dirt, shouting, ‘Get down’. She turned and shot at something off camera before moving out of frame. 

John frowned as the camera shook and then another soldier took hold of it. The man was freaking out. ‘We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat heavy casualties! We can’t...argh! -eed evac! They came out of nowhere! We need—.’ The man’s voice was cut short as he suddenly fell. The camera shook again and turned to the surviving soldiers as they stared in shock up at an enormous dark purple ship. It almost looked like it had legs and was alive. And it made a deafening sound right before the video went to static. The kind of sound that crawls into your head and stays there. John snorted. He hated that sound. 

“Everything cuts out after that.” Joker said over the speaker. “No comm traffic at all. Just goes dark. There’s nothing.”

“Reverse a couple seconds.” Anderson ordered and the screen went to show the giant ship thing once more. 

John studied it. It clearly didn’t match any other ship signature he’d ever seen. If it even was a ship. But whatever it was, it was huge. 

“Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area.” 

Anderson hummed softly. “Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet.” He groaned. “This mission just got a lot more complicated.”

John scratched his chin and shook his head. “I don’t know, Captain. I don’t like this. What the hell was that thing?”

“It doesn’t matter. We need that beacon, Shepard. Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold. And tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You’re going in.” Anderson said as he left the room with Nihlus joining him. 

John sighed tiredly and looked back up at the monitor again. “Ugh, I should have just told Presley to shove off and stayed in bed.”

“Your team is the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dog site.” Anderson ordered as the Normandy prepared for the drop. As the hatch slowly opened, revealing a dark red atmosphere, John put his helmet on and checked his shields. He had a feeling that there would be fighting to be done down there. 

Kaiden cocked his pistol. “What about survivors, Captain?” He asked.

“Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacons are your top priority.” 

John snorted. He already knew what he was going to be focusing on and it wasn’t some random old dusty artifact.

“Approaching drop point one.” Joker sounded over the comm.

Jenkins, a young and eager corporal, turned to Nihlus who was readying a shotgun. “Nihlus? You’re coming with us?” Jenkins asked excitedly. 

John liked the Corporal. He was brave and eager to prove himself. John knee Jenkins sort of looked up to him and was convinced that being a soldier was cool and honorable. But John knew better. Only he was fine with letting Jenkins learn on his own that being a soldier wasn’t everything the vids made it sound like. Even still, Jenkins was a good soldier with a promising future ahead of him. And John aimed to keep it that way.

Nihlus shook his head. “I move faster on my own.” The Spectre said before he jumped out of the Normandy. 

“So cool.” Jenkins said with a grin.

John snickered. “All he did was say something stupid and jump out of the ship. Anyone could do that. I could say, ‘You’ll just slow me down,’ and jump out and it would be just as impressive.”

Kaiden gave a chuckle. “How about ‘I can do this all day.’”

“That works too.” 

Jenkins sighed. “Ah, that would be so cool!”

Anderson coughed. “If I might get us back on track…Nihlus will scour out ahead. He’ll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence. And Shepard, take this seriously please.”

John smirked. Don’t worry, we’ve got his back, Captain. We’ll make sure Nihlus doesn’t get too carried away with being cool.”

Anderson frowned, suddenly regretting his decision to back Shepard as a Spectre candidate. “The mission is yours now, Shepard. Good luck.”

John gave a salute. “Aye, aye sir!” He turned to Jenkins and Kaiden and grinned. “Alright, men! As we jump out of the ship, let’s all say something really cliche and try and be like Nihlus. Jenkins, you first.”

John heard Anderson groan behind him but he paid the Captain no mind as Jenkins stepped out to the bay doors. He shouted, “Time to save the day!” And jumped out. 

Kaiden looked at John and shrugged. “Eh, I give him a five. He’s got heart, he just needs to practice.”

John nodded. “Yeah, with our help, he might become one of the greats.”

Kaiden chuckled and ran out of the ship, shouting on his way down, “Let’s go kick some ass!”

John turned to Anderson. “So what do you think? Think that was an eight or am I being too nice? Cuz’ I think that was a solid eight.” He said, making his way towards the edge. 

Anderson scowled at him. “Just get off the damn ship, John.”

John laughed and back stepped out of the Normandy after giving Anderson a small bow. On his way down, he shouted, “Cool, intense silence because I’m too cool to say something!”

As the Normandy flew off, Anderson shook his head. Over the comm, Joker laughed. “I’d say that was a good ten. Maybe even an eleven, right Captain?”

David groaned tiredly. “Joker…”

“Right, shutting up now.”

  
  



	2. The Sound of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John leads his squad through Eden Prime in search of the beacon. And for the first time, comes face to face with his enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for the sake of writing, the combat and action is this story is like Mass Effect 3’s instead of the first game. So it won’t be weird when John can suddenly do stuff he’s never done before or when there is suddenly new abilities like the biotic charge. So just think Mass Effect 3 combat. And also for the sake of writing, I say bullets etc instead of like heat sinks and all that. I know how weapons work in game but again, for the sake of writing haha

CHAPTER TWO

“Ship perimeter is secure, Commander.” Kaiden said as John landed. He looked around at their surroundings. Much of the landscape was dusty and rocky, with a reddish sun rising over the horizon. Several ancient looking pillars rose out from the ground off in the distance. And a number of smoke wisps curled up into the atmosphere from fires. The place looked like a war zone. Probably because it very well was. 

“This place got hit hard, Commander. Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up.” Nihlus said over the comm. 

John snorted. “What, does he not think I have eyes that work? I mean if I came down here and said, ‘Wow, this place is so lovely, I might just take my shore leave here,’ then I would be surprised that it’s dangerous.”

Kaiden grinned. “Maybe he thinks he’s like your babysitter. With him being your potential Spectre mentor and all.”

John shrugged. “Maybe. Anyway, let’s get moving. I don’t want to get left behind.”

John led the way as the three moved forward, following what appeared to be a path, their boots squishing in the mud. They soon came to a gentle sloped hill. Boulders of varying size were spread out randomly and at the top of the hill, John could see some tall trees. To their left was more of those old pillars. 

John held up his left hand and the trio paused as he surveyed the area. As Nihlus had said that hostiles were everywhere, John wasn’t taking any chances. He peered around the boulder they were using for cover. There didn’t appear to be any hostiles near them from what he could see. No boogeymen on the tree line at the top of the hill or hiding among the rocks. 

Judging that the coast was clear, he gestured with his hand and Jenkins moved forward. Only then did John hear it. A whirring noise that was getting louder and louder. Drones. And Jenkins was still out in the open. 

“Jenkins, get down!” John shouted as three small alien drones flew around the corner up on the hill and fired down at them. Jenkins spun around to face them and before he could shoot them, the drones shot some kind of lasers at him. Jenkins collapsed as John and Kaiden ducked behind cover. John switched to his Predator and poked out of cover. A barrage of beams came flying at him. He ducked back under cover for a moment before diving to the next closest boulder, throwing out a singularity to trap two of the drones as he did so. Popping back up, he raised his pistol, aimed, and shot. One of the drones exploded and the other one followed suit after a couple more bullets. 

Meanwhile, Kaiden had pulled the remaining drone towards him aimlessly. With the drone off kilter, it was simply a matter of pulling the trigger and the drone fell to the mud, destroyed. 

They only exited cover once they were sure there weren’t any more of the alien drones flying about. Then they regrouped at Jenkin’s body. 

The corporal was lying in the mud, lifeless. A look of surprise was still plastered over his face. Kaiden knelt and closed his eyes before standing back up. He shook his head, frowning. “Ripped right through his shields. Like they weren’t even there. He never had a chance.” 

John growled. “Damn it. He was a good man. We’ll see that he receives a proper service once the mission is complete. But I need you to stay focused.”

Kaiden nodded. “Aye, aye sir.”

John led the way as they carefully climbed up the hill. He hated losing people under his command. He felt it was his job to ensure that those under his command survive each mission. He knew how bad the chances were that that would happen but he still felt responsible for them. And whenever a soldier under him died, he always felt like he had failed them. And he’d swear never to let it happen again. Only it always ended up happening again. 

As they reached the top of the hill, John heard the whirring of more drones and ordered Kaiden to take cover. He slid behind a tree as two more drones flew out of the trees ahead of them. 

And because they were ready this time, they took the drones out easily and moved on. After a few minutes, they exited the trees and arrived to a more open area. Over a ridge, John could see ruins of some kind. But his attention was drawn to a woman in white armor running towards them. He went to raise his gun only to realize that she wasn’t running at them. She was running  _ away  _ from something else. Another alien drone was chasing her. 

The woman dropped to the ground, dodging the drone’s beam and with nigh on perfect aim, popped some rounds into it. She jumped back to her feet and peered at some kind of platform about halfway across the field. Two metallic figures were pressing a man onto the platform. They looked like robots with a bright light in the middle of their cylinder heads. 

As John watched, the man they were pushing onto the platform was suddenly skewered by a long spike that erupted from the platform. Blood poured from the man’s thankfully lifeless body. The robots turned their attention to the woman who had jumped behind cover. 

“Commander? What do we do here?” Kaiden asked. 

John replaced his pistol with his shotgun. “We help her.” He said before his body flared up with his biotics and he charged towards one of the robots. He crashed into it, sending it flying. Before it hit the ground, John pulled his trigger and practically blew its mechanical head off. 

He turned to the other one to see that Kaiden had froze it in place with a stasis as he ran to catch up with him. Suddenly, the woman stepped out from cover and shot the thing to hell. Kaiden ran up to the two of them and groaned. “Damn, I had that. You saw that I had it, right Commander? ‘Cuz I totally had that one.”

John snickered. “Of course you did. She just beat you to the punch.”

The woman gave a salute. She was tan with brown eyes and John was willing to bet that under that helmet, he’d find equally brown hair. She was still breathing hard, be it from adrenaline or shock. 

“Thanks for your help, Commander. I didn’t think I was going to make it.”

John sniffed. “You did half the work.”

Kaiden coughed. “I helped too, remember.”

John chuckled. “Yes, yes we both saw. Now go check and see if there’s any more of those things.”

Kaiden sighed and began to check the perimeter. 

John turned back to the woman. “What’s your name, soldier? I’m assuming you aren’t just some civilian that’s lucky with a gun. Because that was a hell of a good shot back there if you’re the later.”

The woman saluted again. “Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one in charge here, sir?”

From a few feet away, Kaiden laughed. “If so then we’re screwed.”

“Stop it Lieutenant.” John said sternly. Kaiden chuckled and continued scanning the area. 

“Are you wounded, Williams?”

Ashely shook her head. “A few scrapes and burns. Nothing serious. The others weren’t so lucky. Oh man...We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I’ve been fighting for my life ever since.”

John nodded. “And the rest of your squad?” He thought he remembered the woman as the one he’d seen in the video Joker had showed him on the Normandy but he wanted to check. If he was right, then he already knew where the others in her squad were. The video hadn’t looked good.

Ashely frowned. “We tried to double back to the beacon. But we walked into an ambush. I- I don’t think any of the others...I think I’m the only one left.” She choked.

“Don’t blame yourself. This shitshow isn’t your fault, Williams. I doubt one person alone could have saved them. But you can help avenge them.” John said, trying to comfort her. 

She breathed shakily. “Yes sir. We held our position for as long as we could. Until the Geth overwhelmed us.”

“Woah, woah, woah. Hold on.” Kaiden said as he walked back over to them. “The Geth haven’t been seen outside the Veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?”

Ashely pursed her lips. “They must have come for the beacon. The dig site is close. Just over that rise,” She pointed to the old ruins on the other side of the ridge. “It might still be there.”

John rolled his shoulders. “It’s never that simple. But seeing how we’re going in blind, we could use your help, Williams. Like I always say, three people shooting is better than two people shooting.”

Kaiden raised an eye. “I have never in my life heard you say that.”

John ignored him and waited for Ashely to answer. “Aye, aye, sir. It’s time for some payback.”

John grinned. “Alright, let’s move out then. We have an old spoon to acquire!” He said cheerfully before moving off towards the ridge. 

Ashely frowned, staring after him. “What? A spoon? What’s he talking about?”

Kaiden snickered. “I’ve found it's best not to guess and just go with it.”

They reached the ridge and as they turned round the corner, four geth stormed out of the dig site, shooting at them. It happened so fast that there wasn’t any time to find cover. Without thinking, John threw up a biotic barrier around himself and the others. Ashely stepped up beside him and sprayed the geth with covering fire. She was able to kill two of them before the remaining two moved behind some pillars. But that also gave the squad time to get behind cover themselves. In seconds, the two groups were in a battle of peek-a-boo with guns. The best version of peek-a-boo as far as John was concerned. And as they took turns shooting at each other, John couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. 

Kaiden and Ashley took notice of this and stared at him in confusion. “What could possibly be funny right now?” Kaiden shouted above the gunfire. 

John’s chuckles increased as he said, “This!” And poked his head out from cover and shot one of the geth soldiers that was peering around a pillar. “Peek-a-boo!”

Which earned him a genuine laugh from Kaiden. Ashley for her part, was not quite as amused. She rolled her eyes and fired a concussive round at the last geth, sending it flying. With all hostiles dead, she relaxed and shook her head at the two men. “You two are crazy, laughing in the middle of a firefight like that.”

John grinned at her, his eyes twinkling with humor. “Only on Tuesday’s.”

The three moved into the dig site, finding no fancy artifact or spoon. Ashely frowned. “Well this is the place where the beacon was found but it’s definitely not here anymore. It must have been moved.”

Kaiden grunted. “By who? Our side? Or the geth?”

Ashely shrugged. “Hard to say. Maybe we’ll know more after we check out the research camp. That’s just up the path.”

John looked around. Aside from a crate lying in the dirt, there was virtually no evidence that anyone had been working there. “You think anyone got out of here alive?”

“If they were lucky. Maybe hiding up in the camp. We should check it out.” Ashely said. 

John nodded. “Agreed.” 

As they hiked up the path, they could see smoke rising from the top of the hill. John groaned mentally.  _ Smoke. That’s never a good sign. _

Suddenly, Nihlus spoke over the comms. “Change of plans, Shepard. There’s a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. I’ll meet you there.”

John sighed. “Man, he is really playing to that lone wolf thing, isn’t he?”

“Eh, well he  _ is  _ a Spectre. That’s kind of their M.O.” Kaiden said with a shrug as they reached the top of the hill and found the source of the smoke. The research camp had been attacked. It looked like it had gotten hit hard. Most of the buildings were destroyed and on fire. Piles of wreckage were strewn about. And there were more of those geth spikes scattered around the camp. Only these spikes were different in one way: they already had bodies impaled on them. They looked human but were blue and looked synthetic. 

Suddenly, the spikes lowered themselves and the humanoid bodies began to move, standing upright. “Oh, god! They’re still alive! What did the geth do to them?” Ashely shouted in surprise as the things ran at them. 

John shot a gaping hole into the chest of the closest one. “Want to ask one of them and find out?” He said sarcastically.

Despite their initial faltering steps, the things were surprisingly quick on their feet. Three of them converged on John. He blew one’s head up, splattering weird blue blood everywhere before turning to the other two. He shot one’s leg clean off, sending it falling to the ground. He thought it would be out of commission while he focused on the third one which was spraying some electrical liquid out of its mouth. John jumped back to avoid the liquid and then with his biotics flaring, he sent the damn thing flying. 

He cursed as the one that was missing a leg, grabbed his ankle and dragged him down. He was shocked the thing could still move with the pain of losing a leg. But up close and personal, he realized that these things were no longer human. Or even really alive anymore. He grappled with the thing, trying to get the upper hand. Whatever it was, it had a grip like a vice. And then it was thrown up into the air by Kaiden and shot by Ashely, who had finished killing the rest of them. 

John took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Kaiden bent down, extending a hand to help him up. John nodded his thanks as he got back on his feet. 

They searched the camp and found a couple of scientists that had survived. After making sure that they were okay, John asked for directions and the scientists gladly pointed them in the direction of the spaceport. 

The three moved quickly but carefully. None of them wanted any more surprises to deal with. Fate on the other hand, had different plans. 

Right before they reached the top of yet another hill, they heard a gunshot go off. John was the first to reach the top of the hill. He cursed. “You’ve got to be shitting me!”

“What? What is...oh.” Kaiden said as he and Ashely joined him. 

Off in the distance was a single ship. The same one that John had seen in the vid. And while he had thought it looked big in the video, it was a lot bigger in person. The ship was  _ enormous _ . Easily bigger than any ship he’d ever seen. It had to be at least a kilometer or two in length with a massive gun attached to it. The ship itself looked like a giant purple cuttlefish had sex with a giant beetle and made an even bigger hybrid. Not many things scared John, but as he watched as the ship took off, rocketing skyward and disappearing out of atmosphere, every instinct he had was telling him to be afraid of that ship. Even the sound of it lifting off made him nervous. Just a deafening boom. 

John stared as the ship disappeared. 

“What the hell was that? Was that thing a ship?” Ashley said in shock. 

John grit his teeth. “ _ That _ , was trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty hope you are enjoying it so far! It’s fun to write John as a little younger/inexperienced/more cocky than he is in When Worlds Collide. And I’m definitely enjoying writing him as more of a jokester/ass too haha. Anyway, let me know your thoughts! (And while I have a couple chapters already written, I’m trying to space them out a little bit so that’s why it’s been a couple days.) Until next time! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! Let me know what you think!


End file.
